


(You Will) Shine in the Light

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Angst, M/M, MineZ 2 fun times, crushing realization of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: McJones feels alone without Dean, so he's excited to reunite with him once more.





	(You Will) Shine in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> MFlygon agreed to an art-fic trade with me, so I wrote her an angsty MineZ2 Ryzab, as requested! Hope you like it~

The path through the forest had felt like a crypt- claustrophobically dark with an oppressive atmosphere that just screamed “people die here”. Stewart wished he’d been with someone he knew a bit better- sure he and Jeff and Jon had been partners a while back, and he’d been with Jared at the beginning of the last trip through this country, but that was all he really knew of them. They’d all worked and fought together plenty, but neither was one he’d call his friend.

Lucah was his friend, but she wasn’t here. Luke had been his friend by the end, but he’d not been able to come with them, and even still, he wasn't really someone he'd specifically call his friend more than anyone else’s. But Jeff and Jared, they were both Austin’s friends. They were close even when they weren't going on infernal errands like this. They could trust each other with their darkest secrets and would always, without fail, be there for each other.

That was the kind of person he’d want here with him in the dark. Someone he loved, be it platonically or romantically. He'd rather have his brother with him, someone who even though he rarely agreed with, he'd still go to hell and back for. Or Barry, who while he wasn't any closer with than Jeff or Jared, he felt like he understood more.

But mostly, he just wanted Dean here. His Dean, his closest friend, the one he’d stood beside for so long. Team B, Team New Kids; any team he’d been a part of on purpose had been with Dean, and he hated that Austin had convinced him it’d be more fun to shake things up. While Dean more often than not did very little to help with anyone’s safety, he still somehow felt safer with him by his side. He wished very much he’d been with him in the other group than out here, feeling alone.

Still, they were going to meet the other team! He was so close to Dean, and soon enough they could stick together and everything would be back to normal! Sure, his group had joked that the other team would be wiped out or at least not whole by the time they met up, but that was ridiculous! If Dean had died, he’d know. The whole world would feel like this forest- empty, lonely, and devoid of all light.

When a faint, bright haze floated back in his vision, he felt its warmth spreading all the way to his bones. He was almost home, things were almost back to normal! He couldn’t rush- he knew there were zombies here- but he felt like if he could he’d be skipping.

How odd. Was this that feeling that had splattered across the spikes last time, and burned away into broken promises before that? The one that’d made Luke weep while the rest of them had been laughing at Jeff and later Austin’s carelessness, and made Lucah insist on keeping Jon’s bloodstained beanie once they’d recovered it for the rubble. It was strange, but as he scanned the area hopefully, he became very confident of one thing: he’d be reunited with the man he loved soon.

Loved. Love. Odd, he’d been been certain that feeling wasn’t meant for him. He’d seen it all around him for so long, but just figured it hadn’t found him yet. But now, it felt like it’d been creeping up on him for years and all of a sudden had enveloped him and wouldn’t ever let go.

He needed to tell Dean, then. Just find him, and he could hug him close and tell him he’d developed a certain emotion towards him. Maybe Dean would reject him, but somehow he doubted that. They were partners, after all. This was just a natural extension of how they’d been relying on each other for so long. The world seemed bright and vast, even in the depths of this closed off, dark place. It was all ahead of them, after all.

But, as they saw one of their teammates, and then another, and then another, his heart began to sink. He didn’t see Dean. Why didn’t he see Dean? He was here, he had to be!

He wasn't, though. The other team confirmed that readily. He’d been killed on the way to meet them, recklessly charging ahead when already hurt and got sprung upon by a zombie hidden in a chest. Emptiness spread across McJones’ body, starting in his throat.

Oh… was this… what that felt like? To see the one you love splattered in front of you? It was stronger than the last time, or the time before it. Maybe it was because he was aware of his feelings now, but he couldn't help but notice how crushing it was.

He couldn't even say a word. Just revel in how completely alone he really was. But, he could have sworn he heard something faint as a gust of wind brushed by and wound around his hand:

“I'm here. I've got you.”

Was that his imagination? Maybe, but it helped.

Alright... Alright. He could do this. Fake a smile and laugh. He’d see Dean again next time. He could tell him then!

But god, it hurt. It burned. Saying it was inevitable burned, but he didn't want to bring everyone down. They needed to move forward. Dean would want them to smile and laugh for him. To keep fighting until the bitter end!

He'd fight because he loved Dean. He'd protect his team because he loved Dean. He'd stay alive because he loved Dean. And, Dean would be there when this was all over.

Yep… when he had a sword in his chest and darkness wrapping around him, sapping all the warmth out of the air, all he could see was Dean holding a hand to his cheek. That made the pain ease a bit and he feebly reached out as his thoughts ground to a halt. 


End file.
